Beautiful Gift (sequel of I Said That I Love You)
by Babycane
Summary: Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya. Can I? Kau tahu? Ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah aku terima. Aku mencintaimu, Jae / a fanfiction of BAP's couple / Daehyun Youngjae / Daejae / Please give me your review


Sequel "I said that I love you"

Jae, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-19. Aku masih mengingat kejutan kecil yang kau berikan padaku tiga tahun yang lalu. Ya, tiga tahun yang lalu. Tahun pertama dimana kita menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Kini aku telah menjalani kehidupanku sebagai mahasiswa. Seharusnya, kau pun begitu. Aku berharap kau ada disini dan duduk di sampingku. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Jae.

Setelah pulang kuliah, aku mengemudikan mobilku ke tempat favorit kita. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku memarkirkan mobilku dan berjalan menuju pohon dimana kita mengukir kenangan kita.

Ketika aku melihat ukiran itu, hatiku semakin sakit. Aku semakin merindukanmu, Jae. Aku masih mengingat disaat kau menyentuh ukiran ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Jae..." Sebuah air mata lolos dari mataku.

Tidak. Aku tak boleh menangis. Kau pasti akan bersedih melihatku seperti ini.

KRAKKK SRAKKK

Beberapa dedaunan jatuh dari atas pohon. Aku menoleh ke atas tepat ketika seseorang terjatuh dan menimpa tubuhku.

"Awww." Rintihnya.

Aku mencoba bangun dan melihat seseorang yang duduk di atas perutku.

"Ah!" Ia segera berdiri dan membungkuk di hadapanku. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku." pintanya berkali-kali.

"Hei, sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Berhentilah membungkuk dan meminta maaf." Jawabku.

Dia pun menegakan tubuhnya dan menatapku. Rambut hitam berponinya seakan meneduhkan sepasang mata berwarna coklat gelap yang sedang menatapku sekarang.

"Youngjae." Segera aku memeluknya erat.

Dia terlihat bingung.

"M-Maaf... Bagaimana anda tau namaku?" Tanyanya.

Aku pun melepas pelukanku dan dengan bodohnya aku bertanya, "Kamu siapa?"

"Namaku Yoo Youngjae, salam kenal." Ia tersenyum kepadaku

Setelah aku perhatikan, badannya hanya setinggi pundakku. Dia terlihat lebih kecil.

Dengan berhati-hati aku bertanya, "Kamu kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 2 SMP." Jawabnya dengan riang. "Oh iya, wajah ahjussi mirip seperti temanku lho. Namanya Jung Daehyun."

Jung Daehyun? Itu aku? Eh, tunggu dulu. Ahjussi? Dia memanggilku ahjussi?

"Hei hei, aku masih berumur sembilan belas tahun. Jangan panggil ahjussi."

"Ah! Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Ia pun mulai membungkuk dan meminta maaf lagi.

"Hei, hentikan." Pintaku.

Ia pun berhenti. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian dia mengusap perutnya dan sedikit meringis. Dan itu membuatku khawatir.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Lapar..." Jawabnya.

Aku menghela nafasku dan menarik tangannya, "Ayo kita makan."

Entah mengapa, aku sedikit berniat untuk melemparnya keluar dari mobil. Secara fisik, dia sangat mirip Youngjae. Namun, dia sangat cerewet. Dia tidak berhenti mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan. Dia bercerita tentang banyak hal, mulai dari tugas sekolah, dan apa yang ia lakukan di atas pohon tadi.

"Dan aku mendapatkan ini!" Dengan riangnya ia menunjukan sebuah kurungan kecil dari plastik yang berisi sebuah kumbang tanduk. "Ini untuk Daehyun. Hadiah untuknya. Hehehe hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya."

Kumbang tanduk. Dulu, kumbang tanduk adalah kumbang yang sangat aku inginkan. Entah mengapa, aku merasa dia adalah Youngjae. Sosok Youngjae saat kami masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Ini tidak masuk akal, ini semua tidak logis, ini semua tidak dapat dijelaskan. Aku tahu. Namun, hatiku yakin.

Aku yakin, dia adalah Youngjae.

Dia, Youngjae-ku.

"Kita mau kemana hyung? Aku lapar." Rengeknya.

"Sebentar lagi sampai."

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di halaman parkir sebuah restoran Bulgogi. Karena aku tahu, Youngjae sangat menyukai daging.

"Waaaaa! Serius hyung? Kita makan disini? Bulgogiiiiiiiiiii!" Ia melompat-lompat sambil memeluk tangan kananku. "Terima kasih, hyung."

Aku tersenyum melihat kelakuannya. "Ayo masuk." Ajakku.

Kami makan bersama. Lebih tepatnya, aku menontonnya yang makan dengan lahapnya. Bukan karena uangku tidak cukup untuk membayar makanan kami berdua. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin melewatkan secuil pun ekspresi dan tingkah lakunya saat melahap makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Sudah selesai? Kenyang?" Tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk sambil menyedot Ice Lemon Tea-nya. "Kenyaaaaang! Terima kasih hyung."

Setelah membayar semua makanan dan minuman yang kami pesan. Aku mengendarai mobilku menuju lapangan. Sesampainya kami disana, dengan riangnya ia berlari kecil sambil membawa kurungan plastik berisikan kumbang.

"Ayo hyung!" Panggilnya.

Aku yang sedari tadi berdiam di tempatku segera menyusulnya.

"Hyung, ini hampir sunset. Ayo kita naik ke atas pohon itu." Ia menunjuk pohon kenangan kami.

"Kenapa harus pohon itu?" Tanyaku.

"Karena matahari terlihat indah kalau dilihat dari atas sana. Ayo!" Ia memanjat duluan.

Aku hanya mengikutinya. Kami duduk di dahan yang cukup kuat untuk menahan bobot tubuh kami. Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Hyung." Panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kalung yang hyung pakai bagus. Pemberian pacar hyung ya?" Ia tersenyun jahil padaku.

Aku pun terkekeh, "Bukan. Ini bukan darinya. Tapi untuknya." Ucapku seraya melepaskan kalungku yang berbandul cincin perak bertahtakan sebuah kristal.

Ia terlihat bingung, "Maksud hyung?"

"Dia telah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu." Jawabku.

"H-Hyung... Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..." Ucapnya tergagap.

"Tidak apa." Ucapku seraya tersenyum, berusaha menenangkannya. "Hei, lihat. Mataharinya mulai terbenam."

Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap langit senja dihadapan kami. Ia tersenyum. Senyum lembut yang aku kenal. Senyum Youngjae-ku.

"Jae..." Panggilku.

Ia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku.

"Dae..." Jawabnya.

Merasa tidak percaya, aku menyentuh pipinya dan ia menggenggam tanganku yang kini mengusap pipinya.

"Jae!" Aku memeluknya erat.

Betapa bahagianya ketika aku rasakan hangat tubuhnya dan balasan pelukannya.

"Dae... Selamat ulang tahun. Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu. Terima kasih karena masih setia padaku, Dae." Ia melepaskan pelukan kami. "Aku mencintaimu." Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jae. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Ini untukmu." Ia menyerahkan kurungan kumbangnya padaku. "Hehehe, maaf aku hanya bisa memberikan itu."

"Tidak apa, asalkan kau ada disini... Aku senang." Aku menyambutnya. "Ah, dan ini untukmu." Aku memasangkan kalung berbandul cincin itu kepadanya.

Ia tersenyum, "Kau masih menyimpan cincin ini? Terima kasih, Dae."

Aku mendekatkan tubuhku padanya dan mencium bibirnya. Kami saling bergenggaman tangan. Ketika aku memisahkan bibir kami dan membuka mataku. Di depanku bukanlah sosok kecil Youngjae lagi, melainkan sosok Youngjae-ku. Sosok kekasihku. My Jae.

Aku menggenggam tangannya. Kami menikmati matahari terbenam yang seakan ikut membawa kesedihanku pergi.

"Jae, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can I stay with you forever? Like this?"

"Sure. As long as you want, Dae."

"Forever, Jae."

Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku dan kembali mempertemukan bibir kami.

Jae, kau tahu? Ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah aku terima. Thank you. I love you, Jae. My eternal love.

* * *

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

Alat elektrokardiogram bergema di sebuah kamar rumah sakit dan menunjukan garis lurus pada monitornya.

"Pasien bernama Jung Daehyun, meninggal jam lima lewat tigapuluh sore akibat pendarahan otak karena kecelakaan yang ia alami siang tadi."

-FIN-

* * *

Hai, Cane membuat sequel ini setelah membaca review kalian. Terima kasih karena telah bersedia membaca fanfic buatan Cane. Mind to review?


End file.
